There are technologies for feeding sensations back to users to heighten a sense of realism by including speakers or actuators in various digital devices and presenting pseudo-tactile senses or kinesthetic senses (hereinafter generally referred to as “tactile senses” in some cases) by sound outputs from the speakers or vibration of the actuators.
As specific examples of devices feeding sensations back to users, controllers used in information processing devices such as game consoles can be exemplified. For example, by driving actuators in the controllers based on details of a manipulation of the users on the controllers, it is possible to present a sense of realism or a sense of immersion to the users as if the users were actually manipulating the objects in games. Hereinafter, devices feeding sensations back to users are referred to as “sensation induction devices” in some cases.